Susan Silo
Susan Silo (born July 27, 1942 in New York City) is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Additional Voices *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996) - Additional Voices *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1991) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Fisherman's Wife (ep12) *Back at the Barnyard (2009) - Aunt Suki (ep39), Old Lady (ep33), Old Woman (ep26), Old Woman (ep39) *Back to the Future (1992) - Additional Voices *Biker Mice from Mars (1993-1996) - Dr. Karbunkle, Children (ep12), Children (ep15), Darla (ep13), Old Lady (ep4), Reporter (ep11) *Biker Mice from Mars (2006-2007) - Alien#1 (ep25), Dr. Karbunkle, Native#2 (ep27), Sprinkle (ep12) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2016) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *ChalkZone (2003-2004) - Ladybug (ep19), Lamppost (ep14), Stinky Witch *Channel Umptee-3 (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014) - Gypsy Moth (ep14) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Sartana *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1989) - Additional Voices *Fievel's American Tails (1992) - Mama Mousekewitz *Foofur (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *Garfield and Friends (1992-1994) - Additional Voices *Inhumanoids (1986) - Additional Voices *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003) - Miss Nanny (ep1) *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Miz Fortune, Phoebe Farragut *Jumanji (1997) - Additional Voices *Kidd Video (1984-1985) - She Lion *Kissyfur (1988) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1984) - Additional Voices *Niko and the Sword of Light (2017) - Dolphin Queen (ep5), Shrimp Trooper (ep5) *Ozzy & Drix (2004) - Cryo (ep22) *Pac-Man (1982-1983) - Additional Voices *Phantom 2040 (1996) - Ship's Officer (ep33) *Pretty Piggies (1990) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Mom *Richie Rich (1996) - Additional Voices *Ring Raiders (1989) - Additional Voices *Robot Chicken (2006) - Additional Voices *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Stuart Little (2003) - Jersey Cow (ep12) *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (1992) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1993) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1981) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Garfield Show (2009-2015) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Yin *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991) - Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Auntie Roon, Euro Trash#5 (ep7), Euro Trash#6 (ep7) *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The Pink Panther (1993) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1986-1989) - Additional Voices *The Tick (1994-1996) - Jungle Janet, Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *The Wizard of Oz (1990) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Toxic Crusaders (1990) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995) - Additional Voices *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) - Wuya *Zazoo U (1990) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Babes in Toyland (1997) - Scat *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Netti Pisghetti *Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight (2008) - Flamestrike, Servant#1 *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Tamagotchi Video Adventures (1997) - Additional Voices *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Bebe's Kids (1992) - Nuclear Mother, Rodney Rodent, Saleswoman, Ticketlady *Foodfight! (2012) - Additional Voices *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Gertie Furbelow *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Once Upon a Forest (1993) - Russell's Mom *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) - Additional Voices *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin (1985) - Additional Voices *The Ant Bully (2006) - Ant#4 'Shorts' *El Tigre: A Fistful of Nickels (2005) - Sartana *Robotix (1985) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Daisy-Head Mayzie (1995) - Miss Sneetcher *Hanna-Barbera's Pac-Man: Christmas Comes to Pac-Land (1982) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends Save Christmas (1985) - Additional Voices *The Yum Yums: The Day Things Went Sour (1990) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men (1989) - Emma Frost Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Grandma Norstein (ep42) *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Zofis Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2005-2009) - Anastasia, Additional Voices *The Last Chance Detectives: Mystery of the Lost Voices (2004) - Additional Voices *The Last Chance Detectives: The Day Ambrosia Stood Still (2004) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dr. Dolittle 3 (2006) - Mary the Goat 'Movies' *Dead Silence (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The High Crusade (1994) - Alien 3 Voice *The Rite (2011) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *National Lampoon's Men in White (1998) - Alien 2 Video Games 'Video Games' *Clive Barker's Jericho (2007) - Additional Voices *Crash: Tag Team Racing (2005) - Mature Women, Old Women *Crash: TwinSanity (2004) - Madame Amberley, Nina Cortex *Dead Rising (2006) - Lindsay Harris *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects *Dr. Seuss Kindergarten (1998) - Mother Bippo-no-Bungus *Dr. Seuss Preschool (2000) - Mayzie, The Queen SneezleBee *Earth & Beyond (2002) - Councilor Uja'da *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2001) - Executive Council *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007) - Founder, Gulk'aush, Nefris *Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist (1993) - Helen Back, Madame Sadie Ovaree *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (1993) - Cazanoux *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) - Girard, Marcie *Giants: Citizen Kabuto (2000) - Additional Voices *God of War II (2007) - Clotho *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Baba Yaga, Fenris, Olga Stovich, Tatiana the Queen of the Faery Folk *RTX Red Rock (2003) - Old Soul #4 *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Shannara (1995) - Aine Elessedil, Geeka, Gnome Healer *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) - Narrator *The Saboteur (2009) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Additional Voices *Undead Knights (2009) - Narrator *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Wuya 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Cadetmaster *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Additional Voices *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles (2005) - Zofis Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (126) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2016. Category:American Voice Actors